imperialwarfarefandomcom-20200215-history
Camp
A Camp is a minor City that is built in order to help defend a Guild's claim to a paticular Neutral Area and its associated Wonder. I. Prerequisites for Camp Building A Camp may be built by a player as long as that player: *Belongs to a Guild that has 100,000 Fame, 30 members, and currently occupies a World Wonder; *Has 5,000 Fame for the first Camp; 40,000 Fame for the second; and 100,000 Fame for the third; *Can afford to spend 100,000 Gold. II. Camp Advancement Limits Camps are designed to be similar to but much weaker than main Cities; consequently, many constructions that may be established inside Cities can also be built inside Camps. However, they have rather severe level caps, including the following: *Town Center: Level 5 *Resource Units (Quarry, Farm, Metal Mine, Lumber Mill): Level 8 *Barracks: Level 8 (Footmen and Pikemen cap at Level 2) *Archery Range: Level 4 (Range units cap at Level 2) *Wonder: Level 1 *Market: Level 1 *City Defense Office: Level 1 III. Attacking Camps If you don't feel like building your own Camp, you can always attack and occupy someone else's. The process takes about a day (as in about 24 hours), but it might be worth a try if your Guild doesn't own a World Wonder or if that Camp is particularly well developed or if you want to exact particularly painful revenge on someone. The steps to accomplishing this task are as follows: #Select a Camp of a different Civilization from you inside one of the Neutral Areas held by your Civilization (not necessarily your Guild). #Attack (not Plunder!) the Camp until its Popularity drops to 0. Each Attack drops the Popularity by 10 and has a Cool Down time of two hours, so this could take a while. #Attack the Camp one more time and destroy the Town Center. The Camp is now yours. Attacking the Camp to reduce the Popularity may be a cooperative effort (up to 15 players can participate in one Attack), but the final Attack in which the Town Center is destroyed must be the independent work of the intended occupant. IV. Battle Inside Camps When a fight is initiated inside a Camp, up to 15 attackers are allowed to join the battle, though only three at a time will be allowed in. Defenders will spawn from the northwest corner of the map; attackers will spawn from the southeast. Each battle lasts a maximum of 5 minutes. The attacking side wins when the Town Center is destroyed; the defending side wins when all attacking enemies are killed. A tie is initiated if time runs out with neither of these outcomes. V. Erecting Camp Defenses One important thing to remember when erecting Camp defenses is that the City map is much smaller than the battle map, so it is impossible to build a wall around the spawn point and box in attackers. Buildings are generally weak, so constructing walls around the Town Center is a must. Gates currently function the same as Walls, not opening for either side. **Information credit: Ministry of War Wiki Outpost Guide